In emergency situations, it is critical that emergency vehicles, e.g., ambulances, police cars, fire engines, etc., can reach their destinations timely. Systems have been developed to manage traffic lights and other road conditions. Further, public safety access points (PSAPs), which may also be referred to as public safety answering points, may have the ability to determine a best emergency vehicle to respond to an event and determine or provide a best route for that vehicle. However, currently, one of the larger delays for emergency vehicles, other vehicles or traffic on the roadway, is not managed or controlled.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a letter that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.